team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Ivo
Information Name: Prince Ivorus andrew Masterso *Age: N/A *Species: Hedgehog *Eye color: Red *IQ: Unknown Family *Lucas *King Masterso *Queen Masterso Love interest *Luna (Formerly) Henchmen *Castor *Uragiri *Roi *Tyrone *Merust *Pentear *Uxe *Kiff *Xeru Enemies: *Gamerboy *Tim *Rex *Belku *Anti-boy *Andy *Yangin *Mr. Binks *Ellis *Tex Backstory Ivo, back in his younger years, was the son of King Masterso and the twin brother of Lucas Masterso. However, shortly after the birth of the twin princes, their mother died giving birth due to the poor medical at the time. As the boys grew up with their father, learning how to become future kings, Ivo was always more fascinated by the world of science while Lucas was more interested in becoming a king. Ivo's love for science made him camp constantly in the library in the castle and calling in tutors and professors from the kingdom to learn the knowledge of the universe. As the years past, the two brothers became drastically different: Lucas was always more concentrated on following lessons of royalty, while Ivo was more studious and creative, often inventing or trying lab experiments. Ivo reached his big break with his first invention, a series of four steam punk robots that were programmed in medical and house caring purposes, basically robot maids/butler's he dubbed the X-series robots. This technology was ahead of it's time and folks all over the kingdom soon recognized the young prince for his genius. Being encouraged by his father to continue his work to change the world, Ivo pondered and studied more to find his "calling", until it hit him. Due to the poor medical care at the time, Ivo was robbed of a chance to see his mother, so what if he could find a way to beat death at it's game. Ivo started his research on the fabric of life and death, trying to find a way to erase the fear of death itself. To further expand on his research he decided to leave the castle, despite his father's objections. Ivo would be gone for nearly three years, until he received an urgent letter saying that his father was dying, to which Ivo hurried home. After the death of his father, Lucas became the new king since he finished his training and to keep Ivo happy gave him his own laboratory. King Masterso's death only furthered Ivo's strive to figure out the secret to eternal life as Ivo hired the most brilliant minds he had met on his three year journey to help him. With the kingdom under his command, Lucas became very power hungry and started to make questionable choices as king. Ivo ignored his brother and his research when he fell in love with another researcher named Luna. Ivo couldn't believe such beauty existed, sadly neither could Lucas. Using his higher power he forced Luna away from Ivo. Ivo was dumb struck by Lucas and he was further dumbstruck when he found out that Luna was killed for refusing to sleep with Lucas. This threw Ivo off the deep end, he increased his research to reanimate the dead. Sadly, the public did not know of Lucas's actions so everyone believed Ivo was going crazy. After many experiments and tests to reanimate corpses, Ivo lost any hope and instead looked for revenge on his brother. He led a group of rebel village people who hated Lucas's actions and brought them to attack the castle. Sadly, Ivo lost but, one loyal soldier, named Tyrone, saved Ivo's life and believed that Lucas had gone too far. After Tyrone brought Ivo back to his reserved house, Tyrone knew that Lucas had to be taken down, but didn't know how Ivo could do it. Ivo believed science could help as Ivo constructed the fifth X-series robot, he named Kelub, and equipped him with many deadly weapons and toxins. Kelub was made with bullet proof armor and his layering was so thick it took many sword swipes to scratch it. Ivo sent Kelub to the castle, where Kelub successfully killed not only Lucas, but most of the royal guard. Despite victory, Ivo felt ashamed at what he had done and went into deep isolation. While deep in isolation, Ivo did more research and finally discovered how to create the essence of eternal life. But, in order to make sure his new devised formula would work, he created an experimental being completely made of this formula. The experiment was a success and the small child created from it was named "Anti-boy". The formula is set to speed up the cells that naturally heal your body after you get a wound, so the host with this formula can regenerate entire limbs and organs in mere seconds, however the user can still be knocked unconscious or even scarred as the formula only effects major body damage. Seeing as how this experiment was a complete success, he used the formula on himself and Tyrone; so they could also live forever. Anti-boy would later request to be stronger, and since the formula prevents natural body growth, Ivo had to genetically change Anti-boy's body structure. This formula did however, also give all of them super human abilities, such as agility. Ivo even gave Anti-boy more powers with his body change such as shooting dark energy balls and super strength. After he perfected his formula Ivo went to adapt more with technology as time did and has since then made many machines and even made thirty other X-series robots. However, after living for many years Ivo and a few other scientist of the World Government have created a formula that reverse this process and basically kills the subject instantly. The anti-formula is used to handle beings injected with Ivo's formula and merely reverses the effects to basically disintegrate the user in mere seconds. This anti-formula however, cannot take immortality away from beings who are naturally immortal, such as Gods. After many years of living Ivo decided immortality is a curse and not a gift and injected himself with the anti-formula and with his death gave Anti-boy the entire Ivo fleet. Category:Hedgehog Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Doctor Category:Chaos User